By way of example, a manipulator surgical system having a manipulator-guided surgical instrument is known from EP 1 015 068 A1, the degrees of freedom of which are actuated by a drive train assembly in the manipulator, which, in particular, makes the attachment of the instrument to the manipulator more difficult with respect to sterility requirements.
DE 10 2009 060 987 A1 discloses a surgical manipulator instrument having its own drive unit for actuating degrees of freedom for the instruments, which has a mechanical interface with a coupling element that engages in an undercut protrusion of a further coupling element, without addressing sterility requirements.